Douche brings an NC-17 rated film to school/Grounded
Narrator: Today's episode this: Narrator: Douche brings an NC-17 rated film to school and gets Grounded. Douche: I'm gonna do this since tomorrow is moive day at school, i'm going to bring Family Guy Movie to school! Ha x18! Narrator: At 5:00AM Douche: I just can't wait! Ha x18! Narrator: At school Mr. David: OK class! Today is movie day, and we will watch either PG or G rated films, not PG-13, ah! Or NC-17 rated films, if you rated PG-13 you will warned if you bring and Rated R, you will be sent to the Principal's office for suspention and, if, you, bring, and, NC-17, rated, film, you, will, be, expelled, from, this, school, permanelty, and, you will, never, come, back, to, this, school, ever, agian! Mr. David: OK! Let's begin it, can be on VHS or DVD or blu-ray, because this classroom has all three players, anyways, let's start with Giggles. Mr. David: Giggles, watch movie did you bring? Giggles: I brought Frozen on DVD. Mr. David: Nice job Giggles, that movie is rated G. Mr. David: Bucky o'Hare, what movie did you bring? Bucky o'Hare: I brought Peanuts Movie on blu-ray. Mr. David: Nice job Bucky o'Hare, that movie is rated G. Mr. David: Patrick, what movie is yours? Patrick the Star: I brought Yogi Bear Movie on DVD since 2010. Mr. David: Good job Patrick, that movie is rated PG. Mr. David: James Bond, how about yours? James Bond: I brought Shrek Forever After on blu-ray. Mr. David: Nice job James Bond, that movie is rated PG. Mr. David: Sniffles, how about your movie? Sniffles: My movie is Ice Age 2 movie on DVD. Mr. David: Nice job Sniffles, that movie is rated PG. Mr. David: Shadow Queen Matilda, what about your movie? Shadow Queen Matilda: I brought Gladiator Movie. Mr. David: Really? Gladiator Movie, that movie is rated PG-13. You have been warned. Please don't bring it again! OK? Shadow Queen Matilda: OK! I won't bring to again! Mr. David: OK Sunset Shimmer and Ratchet, what movie is yours? Sunset Shimmer: I brought 300. Ratchet: And i brought Ring! Mr. David: Oh x20! Sunset Shimmer and Ratchet! Those meters are rated R! That's it! Go to the Principal's office right now for your suspension! Sunset Shimmer (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ratchet (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mr. David: And finally, but least his Douche. Mr. David: So Douche, what movie did he bring. Douche: I brought Family Guy Movie. Mr. David (Angry): Oh x25! Douche! What the hell is wrong with you! That movie is rated NC-17! And that movie is inappropriate! That's it! I had enough of you! Principal's Office, right now! Douche (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Principal Simon: So Douche, what brings you here in my office? Douche: I brought Family Guy Movie! Even though it's NC-17! Principal Simon (Angry): Go home right now! Douche (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Frank the Sausage: Douche! We can't believe you brought an NC-17 rated movie to school! Farnk the Sausage: That's it! You are grounded x7 for 84 months! Frank the Sausage: Now go upstairs to room right now or i sent you to Kazakhstan! Douche (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast voices: Microsoft Sam - Narrator Wiseguy - Douche David - Mr. David Julie- Giggles Alan - Bucky o'Hare Diesel - Patrick the Star Matthew - James Bond Young Guy - Sniffles Veena - Shadow Queen Matilda Kate - Sunset Shimmer Hugh - Ratchet Simon - Principal Simon Dallas - Frank the Sausage Professor - Mr. David (Angry) Scary Voice - Principal Simon Ewa - Sunset Shimmer (Crying) Yannick - Ratchet (Crying) Karl - Douche (Crying)